


Dust Motes

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Everyone is technically here, Found Family, Gen, Home, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, but I didn't name names, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: It's so weird feeling not-isolated in his house that the feelings come full circle and disturb Zelos in a whole new way.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Zelos Wilder & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dust Motes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzpeach/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> This is set at some point after the party returns to Meltokio after recruiting Regal–so before the Flanoir incident and all of that.

The others are so busy chattering about how impressive it is that none of the citizens of Meltokio seem to care that the church has branded them all traitors _purely_ because most people just happen to like Zelos more than the pope that he doesn’t think they notice, but his house is full of dust motes.

There are two paths–the path between the kitchen and the foyer, and the path between the foyer and the master bedroom–that are spotless. But even Sebastian has a limit to his patience, and cleaning rooms that Zelos hasn’t used in ten years sounds like such a chore that Zelos can’t blame him.

But these _idiots_ (the second group who doesn’t seem to care that he is a traitor, only they don’t _know_ yet) either don’t notice or don’t care. They step into this place like a whirlwind, and for a second, Zelos can _only_ see the dust hanging in the air, as though trying to freeze this moment of joy and life in time. Like they can just dust away over a decade of lonely bitterness.

Like they can play-act at this place being a home.

Sebastian emerges from the kitchen with painfully relieved surprise on his face, and the dust in the air chokes Zelos until he cannot say anything, but he tries to smile. His face nearly cracks as the smile is almost real.


End file.
